Kurogasa
Kurogasa (or 'Kuro' as he is known to his friends) is the current captain of the 12th division and President of the Research and Development Institute. He is one of the eldest captains, being one of only three (the other two being Sir Nimbus and TheLevinsnake) that have served since the Gotei Reboot's founding. Appearance Kurogasa is a male shinigami whose youthful face and light build suggest a man in his early twenties; his actual age is unknown, but rumor has it that he pre-dates the fall of the previous Gotei 13. Standing at just shy of 6 feet, he stands head and shoulders over many of his fellow officers. He has dark brown eyes and close-cut hair of matching color, and his skin bears a tan, olive-like complexion. He is most often seen clad in either his largely ordinary shinigami shihakusho and captain's haori, or his personal lab jacket and ruby colored goggles. Personality Naturally relaxed and laid-back, Kurogasa most often serves as a calming presence wherever he may be found. A cool-headed and analytical individual, very rarely does he allow his emotions to get the better of him, preferring instead to take a step back and logically assess a situation before taking action. Yet, for all of his placidity, he is a man with deeply-rooted passions, the most apparent of which is science. A thirst for knowledge - for understanding - lies at the very core of his being. Fitting it is indeed that he is the President and head scientist of Soul Society's R&D Institute, for the vigor with which he sets out to comprehend and manipulate the many facets of the world around him is as unsettling as it is impressive. Indeed, many of his experiments decidedly reside at the very edges of what Soul Society's culture deems to be acceptable. However, he dismisses such notions, quoted as having said that 'nothing in this world is so sacred so as to be exempt from examination.' One might find it hard to imagine that a man so thoroughly devoted to science - such a consummate 'mad scientist' - would be able to truly love anything or anyone else. Those that think this way have never seen him with his beloved wife Panda_bar. While he is friendly to most people, the affection and tenderness he shows to her (and receives in kind) is as inspiring (or nauseating, depending on who you ask) as any to be found anywhere in Soul Society. He is also a doting, loving father to his daughter Charlotte ...although 'daughter' is generous word here. While she does contain both his and Panda's DNA, she is of a very different persuasion than either of them...or anyone else in Soul Society, for that matter. Toward his VC Lunar, he is an understanding and ever-supportive superior and friend. Toward the rest of his colleagues, he remains amiable, good-natured, and pleasant, often readily and willingly applying his unique skillset and knowledge in inventing devices for them upon request (several of which will be listed later). Relationships 'Panda_bar' Juxtaposed with the eccentric scientist is a gentle, caring husband. Even if he were to re-wire the neurons of his own brain (which is quite capable of doing), Kurogasa could not possibly love his wife any more than he already does, and it is hardly surprising that she returns his affection with equal strength. Along with being sufficiently 'lovey-dovey' to send an onlooker into a diabetic coma, they are pathologically silly when together. When they are not preoccupied with cuddling, kissing, or some other form of showing affection, they are often seen alternating turns of cracking jokes that no one but they would understand or find humorous, and being plagued with fits of giggles and laughter from those jokes that are nigh imcomprehensible to outsiders (often into the wee hours of the morning, which is, to the surprise absolutely no one, the bane of other shinigami that retire at a reasonable hour). The other side of this coin is that he is fiercely protective of her. Attempt to harm her in any way, and all of the knowledge he has gained through training his mind, and all of the power he has gained through training his body, will coalesce upon a single point and be committed wholly to the singular objective of granting the offender a very quick and very painful demise. He has had to do this a handful of times during their life together. It isn't pretty. 'Charlotte ' 'Lunar ' His relationship with Lunar is quite mutual since as of now she acts as his vice-captain. Until today, he still has not decided whether she will be the vice-president of the SRDI or not because of her tendency to space out. Previously, it was Tohru, with her cool composure, that held the rank of vice-captain, but she is now living a free life in New Rukongai. She is often found scattering about in the province of the 12th Division especially near his chambers, and she often calls his home to wake him up, a task usually done by his previous vice-captain. She is also shown to be quite attached to him as she viewed him as a perfect idol. This devotion can sometimes be quite dangerous, seeing that she is a part of the 12th division, she is prone to make a Love Gun to make him likes her but to no avail because it always malfunctions (much to Panda's relief). 'Sir Nimbus ' Upon their discovery that they both enjoyed the Legend of Zelda series, Kuro and Nimbus became fast friends over reminiscing the magnificence of Ocarina of Time and lamenting that nothing so beautfiul will ever be made again. Nimbus originally joined the 12th squad to perform awesome, ground-breaking experiments and shuffle with Kuro and Tohru, but later elected to become the captain of 8th squad. Nonetheless, their friendship hasn't waned, especially since Kuro built him an EXCALIMOBILE in which to ride around Soul Society. 'Yuuki-san ' She happens to be his favorite person to tease (aside from his wife), often calling her 'Yuu Yuu Yuukisho' or 'Yuu Yuu Ritasho' and making faces playfully at her, sometimes making her laugh to the point that she is afraid of waking her parents. This most often results in her irritation and flinging burnt cookies at him, which he often dodges with the help of the trademark dance of his division - The 12th Squad shuffle. She, in return, smugly says things to him Hiligaynon (a language similar to, but distinct from, Filipino) just because he cannot understand it, much to his chagrin. In spite of these things (or perhaps, because of them), the two remain good friends. Also, the modified frying pan she wields is his creation. 'TheLevinsnake ' 'El3v3n' 'Tleilaxu ' History As with the stories of all great shinigami that were not born in Soul Society, Kurogasa's story begins with his death. Unlike most great shinigami that were not born in Soul Society, his death was rather peculiar, according to eye-witnesses he overheard after his spirit had liberated himself from his body. He had been playing his harp (this point in history pre-dates the advent of the guitar by a great many years) on the side of a road one spring day, and the instrument had been giving him some problems; it was out of tune. As he lifted the harp to his face to examine the problem, one of the tightly-wound strings broke and swung back to strike him in the eye. Dropping the harp and clutching his eye in pain, he stumbled out onto the road directly into the path of an oncoming chariot attempting to escape from the local law enforcement (aka, more chariots). Though the driver was able to avoid a direct collision, Kuro's hand became caught in the reins of the horse, and he was dragged along for the ride. Clearly, the rider could not stop unless he wanted his head upon a pike, so he did his best to dislodge the poor soul. So focused was he in this task that he did not notice the large rock in his path that collided with several seconds later, causing the chariot to overturn and send Kuro rolling down a nearby hill, off of a nearby cliff, and plummeting toward the sea below. Fortunately, his fall was broken by the sail of a ship that happened to be passing, and by the time he found himself lying painfully upon the deck, all he had suffered was a broken arm. Unfortunately, one of the crew members tripped over him, and the machette he had been carrying flew from his hand and severed the rope from which an burning oil lamp had been hanging. The lamp dropped to the deck of the ship, broke, and set fire to the planks, and one of the crewman, skittering about in panic, knocked over a basket of poisonous coral snakes directly onto Kuro's prostrate form. He sustained only 3 bites, as one crewman was able to remove the snakes from his body, but his good fortune did not last, as the ship collided with a boulder, took on water, and sank 2 and 3/4 minutes later. So it began... Powers and Abilities *'Multi-disciplinary Scientist:' Thanks to his countless years of observation, research, and experimentation, Kurogasa possesses advanced knowledge of a multitude of scientific disciplines, including inorganic/organic/physical/biochemistry, classical and quantum physics, thermodynamics, electrical and mechanical engineering (see the LOLMOBILE), and various areas of biology (physiology, microbiology, genetics, immunology, molecular and cellular biology). He is also an expert of the spiritual sciences, such as spiritual anatomy, reishi theory, and hollowfication. A few of his inventions include: **'Charlotte' **'The LOLMOBILE: '''His personal vehicle; he is known to go for drives with Panda, roll down the windows, and blast Metallica, Iron Maiden, and Queen (among others). The fastest thing on wheels in all of Soul Society. **'Yuuki-san's Frying Pan:' **'Yuuki-san's Cookie Machine-gun:' *'Master Swordsman:' *'Master Kido Specialist:' *'Immense Spiritual Power:''' Zanpakutō Trivia *He rather enjoys playing video games in his spare time. *He has an electric guitar in his quarters that he plays regularly. Quotes *"SCIENCE! Kuahaha~" *"At any given point in time, one cannot know both the number of Ele's romantic links and directions in which those links flow (that is to say, to or from Ele) with a reasonable amount of certainty. ~Elementalist Uncertainty Principle" *"Wifeyyyy~ *glomp*" *"I think what you would do in the case of a harem is set up a trampoline at the bottom of the cliff beforehand. It might take a tries to get the ones you want first." Category:Captains Category:Division 12 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles